


Winter Song

by FiannaRain



Series: It's All We Have Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basch is sad, Sad, also a good big brother, basch zwingli - Freeform, but he misses his sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiannaRain/pseuds/FiannaRain
Summary: As the snow falls outside, Basch remembers a day much like this one.
Relationships: Liechtenstein & Switzerland (Hetalia)
Series: It's All We Have Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897411
Kudos: 6





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song that inspired me to write this. https://youtu.be/uzAHSUlj6H8 
> 
> Just a little look at what happened to Switzerland. Warning, it's kinda angsty.

**Inspiration: Winter Song by Ali & Theo**

* * *

Snowflakes drifted down, landing softly on the ground. Basch drew off a glove and placed his bare hand on the window. Not minding the cold glass. He recalled a day much like this one. His gaze fell to the snow-laden fields.

_"Big Bruder! Big Bruder!" Lili ran into the room, eyes bright. "It snowed last night!" He grunted in agreement._

_"I can see that. What about it?" Lili clasped her hands together. Giving him her best puppy eyes._

_"Oh, Big Bruder, can I go outside and play in it? Please?" She sounded so sweet. How could he refuse that face? He stepped away from the window and patted her head._

_Smiling softly, he replied, "Of course. But, dress warmly, don't approach any caves there might be bears, wear proper footwear, don't wander off too far…" Lili giggled, interrupting him._

_She grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mentally he chastised himself, she could handle herself. She called to him, "Bye Big Bruder!" And opened the door._

_"Wait!" He grabbed something blue out of the closet and tossed it to her. "Don't forget your scarf." Basch had his usual frown, trying to hide his emotions._

_Lili tied the scarf around her neck. "Okay." She then slipped out the door. It shuts softly behind her. Basch went back to the window and watched as his sister started making snow angels. He allowed himself to give a small smile._

Basch found himself outside. He must have left the house without realizing it. At least he was wearing his coat. He stopped at the spot that could be seen from the window. Basch fell backwards, arms and legs splaying out. The snow enveloping him like a soft blanket. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

_It had been only half an hour but Basch was worried already. He stood up from the armchair, placing his book down. He just couldn't concentrate. He threw on his wool coat, wrapped his scarf around his neck, placed his cap on his head, and finally pulled on his gloves._

_Stepping outside he was glad he had decided to clear the front of the cottage of snow. He went over to the side of the house where he found Lili making a snowman. She looked up as he approached._

_"Big Bruder, you came out!" She was always this cheerful. "Want to help me make a snowman?" He figured why not. So Basch started making the body of the snowman, seeing a Lili already had the base halfway done._

_About an hour later they stepped back to look at their work. Basch tilted his head. There was something missing. Then it hit him. He unwrapped his scarf and put it on the snowman. Lili clasped her hands, "Oh, it's perfect Big Bruder!"_

_Suddenly she shivered. This did not go unnoticed. "How about we head inside now?" He offered. "We can make some hot cocoa." She nodded._

_They went back to the cottage, hung up their coats, hats, scarves. Basch started a fire while Lili went to put the kettle on. Soon they were both holding a mug of hot chocolate. The two of them sat on the couch and watched the fireplace crackle and spark in comfortable silence._

_Eventually, Lili fell asleep on Basch's shoulder. Carefully, he got up and gently slipped a pillow under her head. Then he went and took a blanket. After he pulled it over her, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams little sister."_

Standing up ever so slowly, Basch made his way back into the cottage. The place felt cold and empty. He could always start up a fire, but it wouldn't feel the same. He hung up his coat and sat in his armchair, right by the window. A clear view of the path that leads up the cottage.

And there he sat, watching. He never saw anyone. Only the occasional wild animal. But never a single human being. Sometimes he thought he saw something, but it was always just his imagination.

He got up and was once again standing in front of the cold glass. He rested his forehead on it. Taking in the cool feel against his skin. A stray tear rolled down his cheek. Placing a hand on the window Basch whispered.

**_"Please come home."_ **


End file.
